


Moving Forward

by bdelizabeth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, and they take a step in the right direction, lena offers an olive branch, post s5, they're trying to be friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdelizabeth/pseuds/bdelizabeth
Summary: The last time that Lena had stood outside this door, Kara had admitted that she had not wanted to let her in.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking the ice to get back to writing so I blew off work for an hour and forced myself to focus. Cheers, y'all.

The last time that Lena had stood outside this door, Kara had admitted that she had not wanted to let her in – an admission that had stung. That still did.

But Lena understood. They had hurt each other. Who hurt who worse was debatable, but in the end they had _both_ hurt each other. And as Kara had so adamantly put it, she didn’t want to talk about the past, she just wanted to move forward. And Lena wanted that too.

So here she was, standing back outside of the door of her former(?) best friend’s apartment.

She lifted her fist to knock twice, failing to make contact as the door swung open at the same time.

“Lena,” Kara clipped, a recently learned reflex, before softening, her lips pressed into a small smile. “Hi.”

Lena raised her chin briefly before tucking it into her chest and looking up through dark lashes. “Hi. I hope I’m not… I, um, I know it’s late, but I thought you might be hungry anyhow,” she returned in a quiet voice, holding up a now grease-soaked bag.

Kara opened the door fully and stepped to the side. “You do know my weakness.” Seeing Lena’s steps past her stutter ever so slightly she cringed behind the brunette’s back. “That was stupid. I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara reached for her elbow, pivoting Lena back to face her and pulling her into a hug.

The tension in Lena’s shoulders relaxed and she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s lower back, still clutching the bag.

“I’m sorry,” Kara repeated quietly just above her ear. “It’s good to see you.”

Lena lingered in the embrace for another moment before nudging back from Kara’s hips, remaining close enough that Kara’s forearms still rested on her shoulders.

“It’s good to see you too.” Lena’s eyes roamed over her face, unobstructed by her usual frames, clearing her throat and stepping back further. “Look, I can’t stay long, I just wanted to stop by and drop the food off.”

“Are you sure? I can’t eat all of this by myse--” she trailed off at the playful glare she was leveled with. “Okay, fair, but not even for a little bit?”

Lena’s mouth hung open, her jaw subtly working side to side. “Ah, no, I don’t think I should. I have meetings all day tomorrow and …”

“Stay.” Kara stepped forward, gently reaching out to cup at her forearm, just below the elbow. “Please?”

Her eyes darted around the apartment momentarily, giving in when they landed on the hopeful look on Kara’s face. “…Just for a little bit.”

Just a little bit turned into a long bit once they relaxed into each other’s company. The food was long gone and an empty bottle from Lena’s forgotten wine stash laid propped against the cushions between them.

Months of tension and radio silence faded away as they caught each other up everything they’d missed. Kara nodded along as Lena voiced the absurdity of having to constantly reconcile the alternate timelines within her mind and the fact that she would be starting at square one with the rebranding of LuthorCorp. Kara’s ramblings on and on about her frustrations at work eased into giggling as Lena regaled her with some of Andrea’s more embarrassing teenage antics.

“It’s late, Kara,” Lena murmured, her eyes closed and the side of her head resting against the back of the small couch. She untucked her foot from underneath herself and slowly stood, scooping her phone from the coffee table.

“Oh… I guess it is…” Kara stood as well, reaching up to fidget with her glasses before realizing they weren’t there. “Well, um, you could stay? Or I could fly you home? Super perks and all that…”

Lena didn’t miss the slight bulge in Kara’s eyes at the reminder of the lie that had torn them apart. Yes, some of the anger, the resentment that had consumed her lingered on the edges of her mind, but with each laugh, each smile, each moment of honesty, she felt it fall away. She was moving forward. They were moving forward – together.

She gave the blonde a sleepy smile. “Not tonight, Kara …But maybe we could get some lunch this week?”

Kara exhaled and returned her smile, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I’d really like that.”

Kara followed her to the door, opening it and leaning one arm against the edge. Lena paused in the threshold and turned. They stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment before Lena raised her arms. Kara stepped into space and wrapped her up, face tucking into the shorter woman’s neck. “Good night.”

“G’night,” a muffled voice vibrated against her collarbone.

Lena let go first and took a couple of steps into the hallway, sending one last smile over her shoulder before continuing on to the elevator.

Kara closed the door softly behind her and leant against it.

They had a long road ahead to reach the place that they had once shared, but it was a start.


End file.
